A New Arc
by LordRichardWellington
Summary: This is the beginning to a story that will supposedly be epic, in which Tsukune will try to live, get the girl, and figure out why these events, be them good or bad, are befalling him. Suffice to say, chapters will lengthen, the plot will thicken! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a slight headache, well not so much woke up with really it was more like woke up to a headache, this however was not an unusual occurrence. Fact is it had been happening for quite some time. I could tell it was time to get up, who couldn't with all the commotion in the boys dormitory, the usual mass to the bathrooms. With a sigh, I dragged myself out of my futon, life as usual.

I was happy I thought ahead, I always used the bathroom at night, before I went back to my room to sleep; I am not the only one who has fallen into this pattern, there are quite a few people who take advantage of the bathroom at night. It gives a person a chance to reflect, or relax from a stressful day. I quickly changed into my uniform, the summer one, and decided to make my way to the cafeteria; it was about breakfast time. Why, not?

Walking through the hall of the dormitory gave me a nice content feeling, a feeling that was not present when I first came here to Youkai Academy—but then again at the time, still even now, I was the only human in the academy.

There were two guys coming down the hall, one rather portly and the other with an extended neck, they slowed their pace to greeting me, "Hey, Tsukune!"

"Good morning!" I greeted them, and we went about our own business, walking in opposite directions.

I walked to the cafeteria in silence, there was nothing to say, and to whom would I speak? The answer: no one, though that does make me wonder about a certain vampire with different personalities, Akashiya Moka, does she speak to herself?

Inside the cafeteria, I grabbed a quick breakfast and that was all she wrote. I was way ahead of the crowd, after breakfast not so much, I decided to make my way back out to the entrance of the school, I would act casually, like I had just gotten here. As this was routine when I was early.

While waiting I took in the sights, the graveyard still just a creepy as ever, with tall and twisting trees all around. Then out of nowhere came Kurumu, I didn't even have a full breathe in my lungs when my face became buried in her breasts. Now would come one of the bad parts, suffocation.

My arms flailed all around, I could hear her voice, "Tsukune you need to be more gentle." Little did she know that this was a battle for dear life. Life mine had been short, but it was fun, it was a good run, right? Right? Then finally I could breathe, Yukari-chan had hit Kurumu with some type of large pot.

"Tsukune, are you all right?" I heard her voice, Moka's, filled with worry.  
I gasped for air, I was literally clawing at it, trying to fill my lungs. It took a few seconds for me to regain my senses, though I was still rasping, breathing as deeply as I could. I looked over to Moka and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." This was how my mornings were generally spent, except for one last thing that, I am convinced won't be too long from now, getting my blood sucked by Moka.

Two and a half pints of blood later, we where all in the classroom, homeroom to be exact, Nekonome-sensei was going through the normal homeroom procedures, she was about to hand the class off to our first teacher of the day, today was math, then she realized she had forgotten something.

In a playful tone, one used to cover for her slight ditsyness, she said, "We have an addition to our class today," she turned to the door, "Please come in now."

A man walked into the room, I can't very well say a student considering his height and build. He was about six feet tall, he had about a medium build, he had red hair, he was obviously from a certain western country. What drew me in most were his eyes, they were the eyes of a true predator, one that had seen horrible things and not flinched away. I couldn't look away, I tried but just couldn't tear my gaze from him. Then, his eyes trained themselves upon me. No, he couldn't have been looking at me, possibly Moka, she was sitting right behind me, it wouldn't be impossible.

"Hello, I'm Chris Ambrose. That's all you need to know. Teacher, where am I sitting?" His voice was very rough, deep, and he seemed excessively agitated—Possibly from his long wait in the hall?

The day passed like a breeze, we, the newspaper club, met in the usual room. The sections of the newspaper were assigned, Moka and I had gotten the sports section—which was considerably better than the human fashion page.

The newsroom door slid open, I turned to the door and saw Ambrose-san enter, he closed the door after he entered, then took a seat in one of the empty desks in the room. Moka went to greet him.

Ambrose-san stopped Moka's greeting cold, "Ah, yes, Akashiya Moka, the well known… Vampire of the school. Yes, greetings!" His voice was even colder than his original class introduction. "Now, before you ask me, I'll tell you. I am not interested in joining the newspaper club and never will be. I'm only here to talk to Mr. Aono."

We were stunned by his direct rejection to the club and his overly cold demeanor. Moka was the first to recover, followed by a very mad Yukari-chan. Moka excused herself and kept Yukari-chan at bay. I stepped over to him; his eyes were just a menacing as earlier.

"Tsukune Aono, the ghoul." He paused, and quietly laughed, "You are exactly as I had been told, puny and weak. I can see that my comments are creating enemies. That's fine, I didn't come here to make friends. I'm here to deliver unto you, Tsukune Aono, a message of ill omen, a bad fate, a message from my superior." He finished, pulling out some type of PDA device, and pressing on the screen twice.

The PDA's screen read:  
_Ambrose! Don't think you can get away with that last line, I'll give you Hell when you return! Now on to Business: Tsukune Aono, I regret to inform you that today, despite your current happiness and general well being, is not your lucky day nor will you have one for quite some time, assuming you live past these next few months. The reason today was as a 'breeze' as you thought of it, was that your body knows of your impending demise, your subconscious wants you to have one last peaceful day alive. Tomorrow you will have an encounter with death. At that time only two options will seem available, just keep your eyes open. If you foolishly choose the path to death, there is no guarantee that Ambrose will save you. A word to the wise Tsukune, the most foolish path may seem wisest at the time, make your choice, and follow your path. Also luck is all in the mind, only knowledge and skills are needed for this court—Provided you live of course. Have a nice day! ^.^_

I sat there in a trance of sorts, nothing around me mattered, I couldn't believe what I had just read, death, death, death, this was something I had come to terms with early on here in the academy. But I had never been told about it in advance, that caught me off guard. More on this point, I'll have two choices, and one leads to death, and the wisest path may be the foolish path in the long run? I could tell I didn't understand the magnitude of the message. No, there is no way this message could carry with it any basis in fact. Though, in the human world monsters didn't have any basis in fact, and I hang out with two witches, a succubus, an Ice Woman, and a vampire on a daily basis. Hell, I'm even in love the vampire! Just how, with a clear conscious, can I disregard this? The answer was and always will be simple, I couldn't.

As is human nature, I would invariably go through at least three mental stages, all the while contemplating and looking over my shoulder—the common paranoia of death. Stage one: Denial, I would, of course, push this to the side of my mind, from there the knowledge of it would tear at me until, I hit stage two. Stage two, this is the stage that paranoia can become strongest, I will admit that it is possible. Finally Stage three: Silent realization, The magnitude would of the situation would finally dawn on me, by then it would be too late for help. These were facts I was unconsciously sure of, I would skip this process. I would also not keep this to myself, something I had done when I first started to become a ghoul.

I snapped back to reality, soon realizing that Ambrose-san was no longer in the room, next that I was attempting to very slowly rip my hair out, and finally everyone's eyes were upon me. This was not a good situation, even worse if I had been mumbling— which with news like that one tended to do. I faced this new dilemma as a man would, casually saying, "Haha, well, I seem to have a small problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrose, having delivered the message and leaving the PDA with Tsukune, returned to homeroom. He just wanted some quiet time, not that that was possible considering his hearing. Honestly, even from his homeroom inside school he could hear everything going on in the whole campus—a gift he wished wouldn't last, something he wanted gone. He often wondered just how far his hearing stretched, just a he wonder about his other characteristics: raw strength be it physical or another form, speed when running, agility, flexibility, eye sight… the list went on, it amazed him how little he knew about his own abilities and how much his superior did know. It was truly perplexing.

Perplexing yes, but Ambrose did always have exactly what he needed when the time came, nothing even really caught him off guard— a subconscious clairvoyance ensured that, at times it was his only guide. More importantly however, was that it had never failed him. But most of his thoughts were just mere speculation, nothing on entirely solid ground—not that his life, at any point, could be called 'solid'—he would do his job and leave, return perhaps, to a place he belonged.

Ambrose felt two powerful urges, the former less sentient than the latter; he focused on the sentient first as the forefront, the thought and possible action most welcomed. This being the urge to leave or at the very least lure some of _them_ here, a place where, for one, he could move freely, and for two, his action would be pertinent to his mission while satisfying a very deep want. Alas, this was just wishful thinking. Nothing went that perfectly. As for the second urge, while being less sentient, it was quite possible, something within his at any given moment. He just needed to take the initiative—anyone or anything would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My world seemed to crash as I reread the PDA's screen. A brush with death; add to that the time—tomorrow. I had read and reread the message hoping to figure it out, to dissect it, yet I neigh could draw from it! The girls looked over the message as well, all wearing the same mask of horror—this did not necessarily mean they believed.

I realized something; I had nearly died before, it wasn't pleasant, but if Moka hadn't injected her blood into me I'd have never survived. Thus, rightfully death could seek revenge for my escape. I pushed the thought of the message to the back of my mind, despite how badly I wanted to analyze it. I pocketed the PDA and made an attempt at continuing club activities. The girls seemed to already have created an unspoken pact to protect me. And there we have it, my entrance into the denial stage, well as perhaps not, but regardless nothing I do will change my circumstances. That is probably the most important fact…

My mind thundered. I'm just a pitiful human yet again! Despite my resolve to not think, to not feel! How helpless I was! How helpless I am! I can never do things on my own! Never! I am always protected by everyone else! I hate this, this most of all!

Out of shear frustration I slammed my hand on the closest desk, palm down. "I'll not have this protection, something I cannot give back! It said I will have to make a choice, then, right now, I choose to live!" Still frustrated I sighed; these were just the outbursts of a human fearing death, trying to comfort itself. Just like that, the rage is gone—the frustration remains—emotions are so fickle, so predictable, yet powerful. "I'm going to call it a night."

No one wanted me to leave; however, they sensed that it was probably for the best. Nothing would happen just yet—that in itself was comforting, but still a double-edged sword—the calm before the storm. My body still felt fine, no anxiety, my stomach wasn't in knots. Essentially everything was perfect. Maybe this was all just a joke. Just some hoax meant to give me a fright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambrose heard Tsukune and the girls their breathing their hearts pounding, the comments Tsukune made, the comments he didn't hear. The entire conversation he missed, due to his heavy thinking. A conversation so insignificant in actual meaning that in Ambrose's opinion it didn't deserve the time of day. Even then he still heard it, and it only served to make his barbaric urge greater. Ambrose chuckled. His urge may just ruin the plan before it could start. He would have to make a conscious effort to not give in to something so unprofessional. For Ambrose this would be very long night.

Suddenly, yet without being abrupt, something changed, Ambrose felt it, the change was so slight one with less sensitivity may not have caught it. Everything felt the same, yet different, the change could however be deadly. Over the years that Ambrose had done this type of job he had learned one thing, when things change so should you. The only question was how he should change. He now needed to stay closer to Tsukune. But first, before taking any offensive action, he would satisfy his other craving-quickly-turning-to-necessity.

Bloodlust.

The feelings of excitement and anxiousness were slowly creeping up on Ambrose. His clairvoyance seemed to pull him away to a secluded spot, almost as if he materialized there, moving through space so quickly so effortlessly. It led him to a target, some unsuspecting creature of the night. Ambrose cared nothing of species. Any one was just as good as the other.

His target, his soon-to-be prey, laid waiting for something, or perhaps for someone, it mattered not. Ambrose observed it or rather him, laying there back against an old willow. How peaceful he looked, how somber, the moment was ever so perfect!

Ambrose approached, silent and swift and even more effortless, neigh a sound out of place; no disturbance to be heard. Like a ghost he stood above the prey and there he stood, for a few minutes listening to the sound of its breathing and his own, the sound of its heart—pumping that delectable liquid known as blood! It sent tremors down his spine! Yet alas, he could not kill, he was robbed of that natural privilege, how his superior loved his tormented suffering!

Ambrose could wait no longer! Swiftly he came down upon his prey, movements as light and soundless as before, his prey would never know of this event—even as it happened. Ambrose however, could not linger and enjoy his treat—business needed to be taken care of.

As one would expect the night moved onward, Tsukune failed miserably in his attempt at sleep, as did the girls, and Ambrose made preparations. The enemy had made theirs and Ambrose had reacted, but ultimately the outcome of today's assignment lay with Tuskune—it was truly his fate to decide. The message had made light of the upcoming incident calling it an "encounter with death." This was something much more lethal and near instantaneous.

Today Ambrose would need to control the schools 'territories' and 'contracts.' The enemy wanted any of three things. One: Tsukune dead—Ambrose didn't have a problem with that. Two: Tsukune to put up a fight, lose, and be dragged off. Or finally three: Tsukune to come willingly—they didn't actually want that, it would be too boring and they wanted a fight… Hell, so did Ambrose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere far away**

A female sat in an executive computer chair facing an HD plasma screen T.V. with a bucket of popcorn in her lap. She watched the screen intently, the screen itself was in a split view mode allowing for multiple channel viewing on one side it showed Tsukune, who was still very slowly losing his mind, and on the other side was Ambrose, looking focused.

"This is gonna be a good show… I can't wait!" She exclaimed. "Now, if only I could Tivo this. Or fast forward to the good part. Damn you school systems and your darn time-consumingness! I want to see the fight now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ok, I'm at a loss right now and need to spend the next few days figuring out how to articulate the, I suppose I can call it, 'dance with death.' Word to the wise: The chapter after this one is probably going to be long, I'm talking like the length of an annoyingly long battle in Bleach. [Nothing against Bleach or anything.] I also feel the need to change to complete third person. Thus, I will also rewrite the beginning chapter into a third person form…….. in a little while…. Bye for now!)


End file.
